Court of Shadows
by Grenfell
Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Can he make his ancestor's proud, or will he be the pawn that others expect him to be. Destiny has plans for the boy, but are they as cut and dry as stopping a self styled Dark Lord? The Shadows call and few will be able to ignore the coming storm. AU. Strong/Harry. Lefay/Harry. Grey/Harry. Pairing undecided (Abandoned)
1. Prelude

**A/N "Grenfell does not own Harry Potter, nor any other media out there."**

 **Warning! dark material inside, including implied non-con of a minor!**

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive**

"Boy! get your ass out here and cook breakfast!" The shout was heard from within the house.

A small child of 7 slowly made his way out of a cupboard near the kitchen. The child was wearing extremely loose brown clothes that appeared to be little more then rags, occasionally showing bits of his bony exterior. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and large circular glasses over his bright green eyes. Finally was a messy mop of snow-white hair that ended halfway down his neck.

The child slowly made his way into the kitchen in order to make breakfast for his relatives, "Since you decided to be so lazy today boy, you will also be cleaning the crawlspace after you finish your usual chores."

The boy simply nodded his head as he cooked their food, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

As he finished breakfast, the rest of the boy's relatives arrived. His Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. He slowly began to move around the table and place some food on each of their plates. However, just as he passed Dudley and made his way towards his uncle, he felt resistance on his leg. He soon realized that Dudley had tried to trip him as he passed, the boy tried to keep from falling and spilling the food, sadly however he failed.

Time slowed for the boy as he watched the food fly out of the pan and onto the floor. He could feel some of the oil that had been in the plan splash on to his arms and burn him, he knew not to cry out in pain. Looking towards his uncle, he could see the portly man's face begin to redden and his body trembled in anger.

"You little Freak! We clothe you and house you and this is how you repay us?!" Vernon roared out. Taking a quick glance at the clock he turned to his family, "I don't have time to discipline the freak this morning so I will have to do it tonight. Pet make sure he doesn't get any breaks today or fed at all."

Petunia nodded as Vernon left the house, "Well you heard him freak, clean up your mess. As soon as you do the dishes, you will head outside and trim the hedges, mow the lawn, pull the weeds, and water the plants. After that You will come back inside and hand scrub the house clean, make sure you dust between shelves. You had better hope you finish everything before Vernon comes home or else freak."

The boy kept an impassive expression on his face as he nodded and began to work on his chores.

Washing the dishes, he couldn't help but reflect on his life so far. For the longest time the boy had thought that his name was freak, it was the name he was most often called after all. It wasn't until he was forced to attend a dinner party with his relatives that he learned his name was Harry Potter. His typical day included various chores, of which he would mysteriously screw up half the time, leading up to his daily beating.

In his 7 years of life, pain was something young Harry had come to know quite well. Oh, his uncle knew better than to strike him anywhere that would be visible to anyone who might look at the boy and on the off chance that he had interacted with any of the neighbors without his relatives to run interference, they had began spreading rumors that he was a terrible child and a liar. It was almost funny how easy people found it to believe that a 7 year old could be such a bad person.

Harry quickly finished the dishes and moved out to the back yard, beginning to work on the yard.

The boy had quickly mastered the ability to never show his emotions on his face. He had noticed that his uncle would beat him longer or harder if he cried out, "Don't want to make a nuisance for the neighbors" he would say. So while calm on the outside, within his head, young Harry raged. Most of his waking hours were spent thinking of ways to escape from his own personal hell and, when he was feeling particularly optimistic, plots of revenge.

It was near 2pm when he finished the yard work and began to work on the house.

The child had once questioned why he was treated so badly. At first he thought it was because of his unusual hair color or resentment towards his parents for dumping him on his relatives. However, it soon became apparent after, "The Incident".

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago_

 _The then 5 year old boy had bumped against the table and caused a knife to fall towards him. Harry knew that the knife would possibly harm or kill him and instinctively closed his eyes and put his hands up to try and limit the damage. He had suddenly felt a slight exhaustion but no pain. Opening his eyes, he could see the knife hovering just over his skin. Looking towards his relatives, he could see them wide eyed and his uncle shaking in rage once again._

 _Flashback end_

That night he had gotten the worst beating yet and was promptly told that he wasn't to do any of that freakish stuff again. Since then a few other oddities would happen every now and then, objects breaking when he was in pain, his hair growing faster than normal, the talking snakes in the garden. There was a time when he just wished his "freakishness" would go away, but he has since come to accept it and attempt to learn how to use it to further his escape. Sadly he still had almost no control over how his powers worked.

It was finally 8pm and Vernon would soon be home from work. Harry had been unable to finish the list of chores in time, largely because Dudley or Petunia would either sabotage his work or keep adding more on. He knew he would get another beating tonight, but that wasn't what had him worried. Lately Harry had noticed that, while the usual hatred was in his uncle's eyes, there was something else in there whenever he looked at Harry. Something that made Harry scared and feel dirty.

Suddenly the door was opened as Vernon strode into the living room. The large man looked towards his wife, sparing a quick glare towards the younger child, "Did he complete his chores Pet?"

Petunia shook her head as she went over towards he husband, "No he didn't dear, he was a complete failure. He kept on screwing up the simplest of tasks, or leaving complete sections of the rooms he was cleaning dirty. Honestly, I think he wasn't taking his job seriously. He didn't even get around to doing the crawlspace like you wanted. So disrespectful."

Vernon's glare intensified as he stared at the child in question, "I ask you to do a few chores around this house and you can't even do as I ask freak? Fine, it is time that I disciplined you properly, after this you wont ever think to disobey me again."

With that that large man quickly grabbed a squirming Harry and began dragging him by his shirt up the stairs. Harry soon found himself thrown into his relative's bedroom. Looking towards the door, he fearfully noticed a sick grin on his uncle's face as he closed and locked the door behind himself. Beyond the door, a shout was heard before a loud slap was heard. From there was merely slight whimpers and shuffling.

* * *

In the kitchen, Petunia Dursley was cooking up dinner for her family. Normally she would just have the freak do the work, however that plan was quickly thrown out the window. She was slightly confused when her husband had taken the freak upstairs to beat, but had assumed that he didn't want to expose their precious little Dudley to the beatings. While the freak deserved it, Dudley may not understand and it could hurt his young mind to have to witness his father being that angry.

Petunia well understood that the freak got what he deserved. After all they had taken him in when he was abandoned on their door 7 years ago. It wasn't too much to ask that after they paid for him to live under their roof, that they have him do a few chores around the house and do them on time. Suddenly there was a loud shout. Before Petunia could investigate the noise, she felt a burning sensation over her entire body.

* * *

At the same time a young Dudley was watching the television in the living room. Dudley knew that his freakish cousin was being beaten punished upstairs, largely because of his own actions. The boy had never really liked his freakish cousin and ever since "The Incident" he found himself to be slightly frightened of the younger boy. He felt it was better that the freak learned his place in the family and so he would usually do little things to ensure that the freak was punished each day. The more he was punished the less likely he was to try and harm him, or at least that is what Dudley believed. Like his mother, Dudley heard a shout, not paying much attention to the noise, he was interrupted from his show by the sensation of his skin burning. Before he could cry out, he could no longer feel anything.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, a few minutes earlier, a wide eyed Harry was staring into the wall, curled in on himself and tears streaming down his face. Vernon stood towards the door, buttoning up his pants, "I hope you learned your lesson you little freak, maybe next time we can bring some other people in here, get some more use out of you. Especially seeing as how you appear to be unable to do your chores around you, might as well get our moneys worth."

As Vernon reached towards the door, he heard a quiet noise come from the freak, "What was that freak?"

Harry's head mechanically looked towards the man, "No."

Vernon frowned as he moved back towards the freak, "It seems you haven't learned your lesson yet freak. You do what I say no matter what, do you understand?!"

As Vernon shouted at the boy he had began to move forward, fist in the air, intent on striking the freak. Before his fist could reach however, Harry had closed his eyes and shouted out his denial once again. This time he felt the exhaustion he usually did when odd things happened, however it appeared to be far more draining this time.

A couple minutes later and all Harry could feel was heat. There was a slight crackling noise in the background but he could hear nothing else. Slowly opening his eyes, he was startled to see purple flames lighting the room. As he looked towards where the monster he called an uncle had stood, all he could see was ash and bones. Knowing, on an instinctive level, that he had to get out of the burning house, he slowly limped his way out the door and down the stairs. In the living room, he could see another pile of ash and bone near the couch and a third poking out of the kitchen.

Harry soon made his way outside the front door and onto the lawn, falling a few times on his way out. He wasn't sure how he had managed to not get burned but he was certain that it had something to do with his powers. It was then that he realized that he may have caused the fire and the apparent death of his relatives. Harry was slightly torn now, on the one hand that monster was dead but on the other he might have been directly responsible for three deaths. Finally, the repercussions from his power and the memory of the night had caught up to the boy and he collapsed, never noticing various symbols around the property light up and then disappear completely.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

An elderly man with a long white beard was going over some paperwork for the upcoming school year. This was Albus Dumbledore supreme mugwump, chief warlock of the wizengamat, and headmaster of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, one of the silver instruments he had monitoring the Potter child shattered. Quickly leaving his chair to inspect the shattered instrument, he was disturbed to find out that it was the one monitoring the state of the Dursley house. The shattering having indicated that the house was suddenly destroyed.

Dumbledore quickly moved to gather some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, believing that the boy-who-lived may be under attack from Death Eaters or other dark wizards. The headmaster grabbed his phoenix familiar and rushed out of his office, never noticing the other instruments monitoring the boy's location and health begin to crack and break.

* * *

 **Black Forest**

The Shadow Court was an organization that resided within the Black Forest of northern Scotland. The reigning steward of the court was a female dark elf who went by the name of Lilith. Like her ancestor's she held together what remained of the Court until the day that House LeFay returned. Sadly the ravages of time had cost the Court greatly and now many were wondering whether or not the line of Morgana even existed anymore.

Due to this the Court's state, it was with great joy that Lilith finally felt the burning of a rune activating over her chest. The rune was a masterwork, made in the last days of the Shadow Court's prominence, when the final heir of LeFay realized that the line may very well end with him. The rune was designed so that it would alert the holder whenever a lost heir came into his/her lineage or if magic had chosen a worthy inheritor of the LeFay magic.

Lilith rubbed the mark on her chest lightly as she decided how to proceed with the situation. Looking to the captain of her elite guard, she decided that they had to move quickly, "Leon! Gather the Rune Blades together, LeFay returns and we must ensure the safety of the new heir."

The mentioned Leon straightened up at the side of his leader before giving a quick nod in acknowledgement of the order, "Where are we deploying, my lady?"

Lilith took a moment to trace back the magic that had activated the rune. As she found the source, a deep scowl appeared on her face and a primal growl came from her throat, "Move quickly, it seems the head of LeFay is around muggles... disgusting creatures."

A frown made its way to Leon's face as he hastened to prepare his soldiers.

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive**

Little Harry Potter finally woke from his unconscious state. Sitting up, he could see the smoldering ruins of his former house. The child curled up and began rocking to himself as he thought over what he would do next, _'Those monsters are gone_ _ **filthy**_ _, but so is my shelter,_ _ **filthy**_ _. No one here will likely take me in_ _ **filthy**_ _, will be blamed, imprisoned. Must leave, but where._ _ **Filthy!**_ _'_

It was in the middle of Harry's slight breakdown, he almost missed hearing a slight whooshing noise come from the street in front of his former house. Looking towards the street, Harry could see 8 figures appear. Each of them were pale skinned with long black hair and long pointy ears. 7 of the figures where bare-chested males wearing a loose lower robe that was split down the middle, allowing their legs to move freely. Strapped to their backs by a black leather holster were large butcher blades.

The one who attracted Harry's attention the most however, was the woman standing near the middle. She was wearing a slightly loose, yet elegant black dress with silver swirls decorating the body of the garment. A frown soon made it's way onto Harry's face as he stared at the woman, _'Why do I feel like I should know her?'_

The strange beings quickly made their way towards Harry as they noticed that he was the only person in the area. One of the males began moving to grab Harry. The entire scene seemed to change for the young potter, no longer was it a black haired elven looking man reaching towards him. His mind had replaced the being with the monster he had once called his uncle.

With a quick cry out, Harry scrambled away from the newcomers. Seeing that the soldier's presence wasn't helping any, the woman quickly waved them back and approached the boy herself, "It is alright little one. We are not here to harm you but you must come with us and quickly. This place is not safe and we may have already attracted to much attention to ourselves."

The female's voice was able to drag Harry out of his shaking. Looking towards the woman he couldn't help but question her, "Wh...who are you? What do you want with me?"

Lilith smiled as she signaled her guard to prepare to leave, "You may call me Lilith and I want to take you someplace safe, would you like that little one?"

Harry stared at the woman for a moment before he slowly nodded, allowing her to approach him. The woman elegantly walked closer to the cowering boy and reached for his hand. Harry slowly reached out and took the woman's offered hand, gripping as tightly as his weakened body would allow. With a quick nod of her head, the elves and the young Potter disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive, just in time to miss Dumbledore arriving with a loud crack.

The Headmaster had arrived with a couple of his Order members, namely Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Auror Shacklebolt.

Albus looked at the ruins of burning house with a frown, _'Damnit, if the boy is dead, then my plans will need to be altered.'_ The headmaster managed to compose himself and quickly turned to his subordinates a slight twinkle in he eye, "We must search for Harry. Shacklebolt if you would, please see if you can't find him in the house. Minerva please search within the larger area. I will try and see if I can pick up the magical signature of whoever did this."

The three quickly went about their tasks. Shacklebolt made to search the house for any sign of the Potter child, Minerva to see if she could find the child at a neighbor's or in an alley, And Albus to see if he could pick up the signature from the traces of magic still in the air.

It was an hour later that the three reconvened, a disappointed look on Minerva and Shacklebolt's faces. Albus meanwhile was sporting a small frown.

Minerva began to report as tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry Albus, but I couldn't find anything of the poor boy."

Shacklebolt nodded sadly, "All I could find in the house were a few piles of ash and bones, one of them appeared to be those of a child."

McGonagall gasped as she held a hand up to her mouth, "God no..."

Albus sighed as he held a hand up to try and get Minerva to focus, "Calm yourself Minerva, while it is terrible that a child is dead, I do not believe it was young Harry. If I remember correctly, then this family did have a son whom was only slightly older than Harry."

The Deputy Headmistress appeared relieved as Albus continued, "However, I managed to pick up a magical signature."

Shock now replaced the sadness on Minerva's face, "You don't think that this might have been... You-Know-Who's followers do you?"

Dumbledore frowned, "While it is possible, I don't recognize the signature of any of the Death Eaters that we came across during the last war. Either way, it is obvious that someone has kidnapped young Harry, but we must try to keep this quiet while we have Order members search for the lad."

Shacklebolt frowned, "Would it not be better if we had Ministry support with locating Harry sir?"

Albus shook his head sadly, "No, we can't be sure how compromised the Ministry is and if this wasn't Death Eaters, then we don't want them to be aware that Harry may no longer be protected."

McGonagall frowned, "What about Mr. Lupin, he should be informed that Harry is missing shouldn't he?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, Mr. Lupin is no longer part of the Order. Coupled with his lycanthropy, he is far to unpredictable to trust with this information."

Minerva let out a resigned sigh, "I hope you know what your doing Albus."

With that, the three quickly apparated away from the ruins of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

 **A/N Alright, first HP fic and I hope people will like it. I'm also trying something new with the line breaks so if they make things clearer to understand, I may edit them into my other stories.**

 **Now a few things to know, this will likely have slight bashing of a couple of characters and a few alterations to the original story.**

 **Dumbledore bashing- He wont be evil, but he will be a manipulative old man that cares more for the idea of the "greater good" then the people it is supposed to be for.**

 **Molly Weasely- I'm not sure what happens to her will be qualified as bashing but, she will be a mother hen and have certain ideas about how "children" should act, regardless of circumstances.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy what is to come!**


	2. Gringotts and Lineage

**A/N "Grenfell does not own Harry Potter or Resident Evil" (Now with Codex Entries!)**

* * *

 **Black Forest**

Harry Potter found himself sitting in a large circular room, which appeared to be made of vine covered stone. Situated around the room were the same soldiers he saw back at his former home and standing next to the stone throne in front of him, was the beautiful woman who had brought him here.

Looking up at the elf-like woman, Harry could only ask, "Where are we? How did we get here? Why are your ears so pointy?"

The woman smiled at the inquisitive child, "We currently reside within LeFay manor, within the Elder Tree of the Black Forest. Magic brought us here. And my ears are pointy because I am a Shadow Elf. Now my young lordling, do you know who you are?"

The boy frowned at the answers he received, as well as the question, "What do you mean? I'm Harry Potter and how could we arrive by magic? Magic isn't real."

The woman laughed as she walked to Harry, gently cupping his face, "My dear lord, you are so much more then just Harry Potter, you are the heir to a very powerful family, one me and mine have been loyal to for centuries. As for magic, I can assure you it is very real."

In order to prove her point, the woman conjured a table and chairs for her and Harry to sit in while they spoke.

Harry looked at the conjured furniture with wide eyes, before he decided to field his next question, "U..um, Ms...?"

The woman smiled, "You may call me Lilith my lord, Lilith Darkheart."

Harry nodded, "Ms. Lilith, what did you mean by 'heir to a very powerful family'?"

Lilith seemed to frown at this, "Tell me Harry, what do you know of the tale of Merlin?"

Harry thought to himself for a moment before answering, "Well, the school library had a child's book about Merlin, it said that he was a powerful wizard who vanquished the evil creatures of England before he was betrayed by the evil Morgana and was slain. King Arthur learned of the betrayal and managed to stop Morgana before she could take over the world."

As Harry's story continued, the frown deepened upon Lilith's face until he reached the end and she was practically growling, a dark aura surrounding her as the room shook.

Noticing his host's fury, Harry curled in on himself, repeatedly muttering apologies.

Seeing the state Harry was now in, Lilith brought her anger in check and worked to reassure the small child, "Harry dear, don't worry now. It's alright, I wasn't angry at you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't speak that story again in my presence understood?"

Receiving a quick nod from the child, Lilith continued, "Good, now I need you to understand that that story was a complete lie. Likely created by those filthy humans to hide their own misdeeds."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The Shadow Elf sighed as she began to explain her anger, "Well Harry, Morgana was never an evil person, and she didn't betray Merlin. It was largely due to her distrust of non-magicals and her practice of 'dark magic' that caused many of the stories that paint her as an evil manipulator. All she wanted was to protect magic in it's entirety."

Harry nodded his head in slight understanding, "Ok, but what does any of that have to do with me?"

Lilith smiled, "Because my dear lord unlike Merlin, Morgana founded her own house. The house of LeFay, of which you are the last direct descendent. We can go over the particulars of what it means to be a LeFay at a later date, for now let us discuss where me and the rest of what is know as the Shadow Court come in."

"Alright." Harry replied, giving the elf his full attention.

"First, a little history lesson. The Shadow Court was founded by Morgana in response to Merlin's efforts to form a magical government for witches and wizards. We were groups hand picked by Morgana to serve her line in whatever they needed, namely the overall protection of the magical world. At it's formation it was joined by four groups, the Darkheart tribe of Shadow Elves, the Greyback pack of Werewolves, the Glen pixies, and finally the vampire clan Corvenis." Lilith paused, a sad frown upon her face, "Since that time, we have incorporated others who share in our goals such as the Romani. Sadly the passage of time has caused the original members to dwindle so that only the Shadow Elves and Glen Pixies still have representation."

Harry frowned, "What happened to the others?"

Lilith shook her head sadly, "The Corvenis clan was wiped out a century or two back, a few other clan's didn't like how powerful they had been becoming."

"And the Greyback?" Harry questioned.

A snarl appeared on the Elf's face, "Betrayal. Ten years ago the current alpha decided to join with some upstart who wanted the title of Dark Lord, as if some abomination could ever be a true dark lord. They are no longer welcome in our halls."

Harry nodded his head, "So... what is going to happen to me now?"

Lilith's face scrunched up in contemplation for a moment before finally nodding her head determinedly, "We'll begin training you in your family's magic, and the expectations that will be placed upon you as the new Lord LeFay."

Harry nodded his head submissively as the woman led him from the room.

 _One Year Later_

The year since Harry left his former residence had been eventful. He had become more well versed in etiquette as well as his family magic. Harry had learned that the flames that appeared after the, **Incident** , were called the _Flames of Morgana_ and were the magical legacy of the LeFay family. Much like a phoenix's fire the _Flames of Morgana_ responded to the conjuror's will, devouring all that they see as hostile or threatening.

Learning to control his family magic had been a trial itself. The Flames drew heavily upon the conjuror's magic, usually exhausting the young LeFay after a couple seconds of the flames being unleashed. However, his lessons would have been much more difficult if not for Lilith's knowledge of how the flames are created, without which Harry may have had to work for much longer just to begin the conjuration. After a year of training, he still couldn't maintain a stream of the flame but he could create a number of small purple fireballs and control them to levitate around him.

Sadly, Harry hadn't been able to make much progress in getting over his trauma from the **Incident** that had lead him to his new home. He still flinched whenever he was near the male guards and refused to be touched by any of them. Currently, the most they had been able to do was get him to accept being in the presence of the guards.

Currently the young lord was sitting at his desk in his master bedroom, writing in a journal. The journal had been a gift from Lilith and was meant to be a way for him to release pent up frustrations and talk about anything that was bugging him without the fear of being judged. The boy was wearing a black, black silk button up shirt with the top two buttons left undone and matching pants, on his feet where a pair of white and black dress shoes.

Harry jumped slightly in his seat as he heard a knocking come from his door. Quickly moving to open the door, he was happy to see Lilith, wearing a slim, long white dress, standing before him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello my young lord, I'm here to let you know that some guests have just arrived."

Harry looked upon the elf in confusion, "Guests?"

Lilith nodded patiently, "Indeed, the Romani were alerted of your discovery and have sent a representative to greet their new lord."

Harry nodded as he was lead out of his room. The boy was brought into a large. Like most of the room, this one was decorated with black drapes strung up along vine covered stone walls. Against the far wall stood an obsidian throne. Stationed around the room was a number of Rune Blades, ready to strike out at any who threatened their lord.

As Harry took his seat upon the throne a trio of people were lead into the room. In the middle of the trio was an elderly woman who was dressed in a red and white hooded robe and had a matching blindfold covering her eyes. Despite her slightly frail appearance, Harry could sense an air of power surrounding the woman.

To her left was a young pale skinned, brown haired man wearing a turtle-necked orange and white sleeveless vest with matching thick, elbow length gloves, baggy white pants were tucked into orange steel-toed boots. On his exposed shoulders were red swirl designs and, like the elderly woman, he had a white blindfold covering his eyes.

To the elderly woman's right stood a bearded, brown haired man wearing heavy fur lined clothing. His imposing figure would have made him out to be the leader of the trio if not for the feeling Harry was getting from the elderly woman.

From his right, Lilith cleared her throat as the trio stopped before the throne, "My lord, might I present the Romani's Elder Seer Theresa and her companions."

The elderly woman smirked from beneath her hood, "Ah, so the one who was marked has become the lord of the dark and the mysterious. It truly is a wonder the situations that you will find yourself in, little lordling."

Confusion spread over Harry's face, "What do you mean by that ma'am?"

Theresa scoffed, "Bah, I have lived for far too long to be called ma'am little lordling, feel free to use my name. As for your question, it matters not, you merely need to know that we are here to reinforce our alliance with the Court."

Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll admit that I am not entirely sure what deal was made with your people in the past and what we gained from it so, if you wish, please state your terms."

Theresa nodded, "In the past, your advisor Lilith negotiated with myself to form our original alliance. We would keep the Court informed on the status of the mundane world and in exchange we would be kept hidden and protected from the various magical governments around the world."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Why would you need to be hidden?"

Lilith spoke up, "The Romani have always been a mixed group of both muggle humans and magically gifted seers. Due to the seer's importance in magical society and group's rather fragrant disregard for the statuette of secrecy that most magical governments have, the Romani had been facing kidnapping threats and legal sanctions before we stepped in and hid them from view."

Theresa nodded as the elf finished the explanation, "Yes, despite Lilith's distaste of some of our company, she saw the use of having us to spy on the mundane. Now that a proper LeFay is charge however, I want to further our support of the Court."

Harry raised a brow, "How so?"

Theresa waved out her arms in a grand gesture as she spoke, "We now stand before the climax of an age, depending on you and those you come into contact with, Magic could very well be lost to our world. To prevent that end, I wish to leave you with Duran, my apprentice to help guide you."

The woman paused as she pushed forward the young blindfolded man behind her, "A caution however, young lordling, the future is ever changing, ever shifting. Duran's visions are nearly as clear as my own but one changed decision can alter the threads we see and cause us to race to a new destination altogether."

Harry nodded slowly, momentarily eyeing the apprentice warily, "Very well, I thank you for your support, is there anything more you would like than our current protections for your people?"

Theresa shook her head, "No, just ensure that Magic remains and we shall be happy."

With that the elderly woman and her remaining escort, left the throne room, leaving behind Duran, who was now standing to the side of the obsidian throne.

Opening his mouth, Duran began to speak in a quiet voice, "I understand your nervousness my lord, but you should speak to your advisor soon and schedule a trip to a certain bank."

Harry wearily eyed the seemingly blind man before slowly nodding, "V..very well. Lilith does my family have an account with one of the banks near by?"

Lilith nodded slightly, "Yes, the goblin run bank of Gringotts has long served to hold a few of the LeFay artifacts. They have also been an ally of the Court, especially after the first "Goblin Rebellion" as the wizarding world calls it. They turned to us for support when some of Merlin's legacy began turning against intelligent magical creatures, though our support is largely kept secret we have been providing many of the runes that they use for their vaults. I had a meeting set up for next year between you and the current head of Gringotts."

Durant frowned, "That would work, but it may make some things take longer to accomplish, not a difficult issue to overcome of course, but definitely annoying."

 _1 year later_

 **Diagon Alley**

Harry stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley, flanked by Durant and Lilith, who was currently under a glamour to have a more human appearance. The trio soon approached a set of large silver doors, being guarded by uniformed goblins soldiers. Harry took a moment to look at the engraving on the doors.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A shiver crept down Harry's spine as he finished reading the warning. The trio quickly stepped into the grand building. Lilith took a moment to whisper down into Harry's ear, "Remember what I said about dealing with Goblins my lord. Show as many teeth as you can and reference their money and fighting when greeting and departing them in conversation."

Harry nodded in understanding and made his way towards the nearest open teller. As the goblin looked down to him, Harry spoke, making sure to show his teeth where he could, "May your vaults be filled with gold while your enemies are crushed beneath your feat, I wish to enter the main vault of House LeFay."

The goblin rose a brow in curiosity, "And who would you be, to lay claim to that vault?"

Harry looked towards Lilith for a moment. Upon seeing her subtle nod, he took a deep breath and flash a ball of purple flames, letting it exist long enough for the goblin to see it clearly before snuffing it out, "I am Harry Potter, heir of Morgana."

The goblin's eyes widened in shock before he slowly nodded his head, "Very well, we will still have to follow procedure however and test your blood."

Harry nodded his head as he watched the goblin take out a long strip of yellowish parchment and a small pin, "How does this work?"

As the goblin handed Harry the pin he explained the test, "Simply prick your finger with the pin and allow three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment, it will then show us your given name, immediate lineage, and titles you have claim to."

Harry nodded and pricked his finger, carefully watching as three drops of blood fell onto the parchment and wrapped the finger in cloth, making sure to keep a close eye on the parchment as words began to appear.

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Morrigan Potter (nee Evans)_

 _Heir to:_

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFay (By Blood)_

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Named by Sirius Black)_

 _The Noble House of Potter (By Blood)_

 _The House of Slytherin (By Conquest)_

Eyes widening in shock, Harry looked towards the goblin questioningly, "I understand being the heir for Potter and LeFay, but how can I be the Heir of Black and Slytherin?"

The goblin sighed as he began to explain, "Well, it would seem Sirius Black, the current head of House Black made you his heir for some reason. As for Slytherin, it likely happened on the night that Voldemort came for you as a baby."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, Lilith having explained his 'fame' to him in the previous year.

"I would like to head down to the LeFay vault now, afterwards could I speak to someone about my assets?" Harry questioned.

The teller nodded as he signaled for another goblin to arrive, "Griphook will be able to take you to your vault, when your done he will lead you to Account Manage Ironblade."

After a rather hectic train cart ride, the trio were lead to a sinister looking vault door. Sticking out of the middle of the door was a dragon-like face, rows of teeth glinting from between its open maw. Griphook calmly motioned for Harry to step forward, "Unlike most of our vaults, this one doesn't have an actual key, it was designed so only the lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFay could open the door. The prospective lord must stick their dominant hand into the door's maw, if judged a fit lord, the ring of the house will appear upon your finger, if not than you lose your hand."

Harry hesitated for a second before thrusting his right hand into the door's mouth. After a tense minute where the gathered waited for something to happen, a flash of purple flame came from the mouth, allowing Harry to remove his hand to reveal a ring, bearing a ten pointed star design upon a black background. As he admired the ring, the mouth of the door slunk into itself and began to spiral around, swiftly opening into a large chamber.

Harry was almost disappointed with how empty the room appeared to be. In the center of the room, was a set of slim black, sleeveless, hooded robes with a purple interior, along with a pair of black leather elbow length, fingerless gloves and knee length boots. Mounted on the far wall was a 4' long black staff that held a purple orb within its wooden clutches, along it's length were a number of glowing runes.

Griphook decided to speak up as he took a moment to look within a vault that hadn't been opened in centuries, "Ah the robes of Lord LeFay, made from the silk of an Acromantula and basilisk hide used on the gloves and boots, charmed to be self cleaning, self repairing, and to grow with the wearer. Quite the expensive piece of work Lord LeFay."

Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the staff, "Lord LeFay? Why would you call me Lord? And if anything, wouldn't I still be Lord Potter?"

Lilith shook her head, choosing to answer for the goblin, whom appeared to still be fixated on trying to get a price on how much the robes would cost someone, "Not at all my lord. For one, in order to become Lord Potter you would have to reach the age of maturity. However, even if you met the requirement you would still be known as Lord LeFay, no matter your other lordships, the name of the oldest family will always take precedent. In fact in official settings now you would be called Hadrian LeFay, Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFay, Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble House of Potter, and the House of Slytherin."

Taking a moment to smirk at her Lord Lilith continued, "Quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

Harry nodded his head absentmindedly, "Do I have to say it every time I introduce myself?"

Lilith giggled behind her hand, "Not at all my lord, merely during official social functions, though when talking to a peer it is considered polite to introduce yourself under whichever House would be your primary, in this case LeFay."

Durant finally decided to speak up, "My lord, I would recommend leaving the staff until it is time for Hogwarts, but the robes would be a good thing to start wearing now. Thanks to the charms they will grow with you and you will need to be used to wearing them in the future."

Harry nodded in acceptance and quickly replaced his clothes, after motioning for everyone to look away of course, with the robes of Lord LeFay."

After another frantic train cart ride back to the lobby, the trio were quickly lead to a rather nondescript office. Upon their entrance a tall Goblin with slicked black hair motioned for them to come forward as he flashed a full toothed grin, "Ah Lord LeFay, may your gold flow forevermore. Griphook you may leave now."

Once Griphook left and everyone was seated, Ironblade decided to start their meeting, "I was made aware that you wished to discuss your finances my lord. While you were down in your vault, I consolidated copies of the Black vaults and incomes and gathered the Potter records so we could go over it all. Let's start with the LeFay assets, as that is what I am most familiar with."

Harry took the offered folder and looked it over.

 _LeFay Assets:_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault Number 002 (Family Vault: 72,845,002 galleons, 765,841 sickles, 74,465 knuts)_

 _Vault Number 003 (Family Artifacts)_

 _Properties:_

 _Black Forest_

 _Romanian Dragon Reserve (Active)_

 _Russian Thestral Sanctuary (Active)_

 _Investments:_

 _Umbrella Corporation: 85% ownership_

Harry frowned at the folder in confusion, "I don't understand this, what is the Dragon reserve and Thestral Sanctuary exactly and what does the Umbrella corporation do?"

Ironblade sighed and began to explain, "The Romanian Dragon Reserve and Russian Thestral Sanctuary are the only remaining environmental reserves created by House LeFay. They don't make you any money but, they also don't cost you anything unless you want to invest further into the organizations that utilize the land. As for the Umbrella Corporation, it is a rather large company that produces a large range of products, both in the muggle and magical worlds. Although the company is primarily seen as a pharmaceutical company on the muggle side, they have been working on ways to incorporate muggle technology with magic. For now though let's move on."

 _Potter Assets:_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault number 543 (Family Vault: 956,241 galleons; 453,756 sickles; 128,642 knuts)_

 _Vault number 687 (Trust Vault: 5,000 galleons (refilling yearly))_

 _Vault number 542 (Family Artifacts)_

 _Properties:_

 _Godric's Hollow (Seized by Ministry)_

 _Château Levant (Habitable)_

 _Hogwarts (25% ownership) (Direct ancestry of Godric Gryffindor)_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive (Destroyed)_

 _Investments:_

 _Daily Prophet: 25% ownership_

 _Diagon Alley: 10% ownership_

 _The Quibbler: 50% ownership_

 _Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 53% ownership_

"Your grandfather was responsible for most of the wealth the Potter family currently holds, though it was your father that secured majority shares of the broom company, he really did love racing around on those things." Ironblade stated before frowning down at the properties, "I am curious though, about how exactly the Ministry was able to seize control of Godric's Hollow, but we can deal with that after we get through the rest of your accounts."

 _Black Assets:_

 _Vaults:_

 _Vault number 254: (Family Vault: 27,598,245 galleons, 73,412,951 sickles, 45,178,023 knuts)_

 _Vault number 253: (Family Artifacts)_

 _Properties:_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Under Fidelius Charm)_

 _Black Manor ( Location unknown)_

 _Black Vineyard_

 _Investments:_

 _Daily Prophet: 35% ownership_

 _Diagon Alley: 5% ownership_

 _Knockturn Alley: 45% ownership_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop: 32% ownership_

 _Slytherin Assets:_

 _Properties:_

 _Hogwarts: 25% ownership_

Harry looked up from the files, "I would have thought the Slytherin file would have had more but, I'm more interested in why the Ministry has one of my properties."

Ironblade nodded as he looked through his papers, "Ah, it would seem that, due to it being the location of Voldemort's defeat, Minister Fudge declared it a National Monument. If you wish, we can contact your barristers and see to either retrieving the property or receiving proper payment for the land. As for the Slytherin account, it's decay would most likely be from the reckless spending that was caused by Salazar's descendants."

Harry nodded, "Is there anything I need to know about Umbrella?"

Ironblade shook his head, "Not immediately, though you may want to contact the current CEO and set up a meeting with your board of directors. We will also be requesting the barrister's from Umbrella, they have a rather good reputation of successful court cases."

The goblin paused a moment, making sure that the boy could have some time to take everything in before he continued, "As for the House Black assets, there is nothing you can access yourself, normal the Lord of the house would stipulate an allowance to you, however the current Lord Black is incarcerated and unable to respond to our correspondence."

Harry nodded as he rubbed his forehead in irritation, "Is there anything else I need Ironblade?"

"Not at the moment, we will have to schedule another meeting later on when we can get a hold of your barristers. Other than that you can set up other investments through the LeFay and Potter accounts at your leisure."

Nodding in understanding, Harry began to get up to leave, "Very well, thank you for all of your help Ironblade. We will return to speak with the barristers. May you bathe in the blood of your enemies."

Ironblade let out a toothy grin, "May your vaults be filled with gold."

With that Harry lead his companions out of the office and began the trek back to the Black Forest.

 _Magical Races and Culture_

 _Shadow Elves_

 _The Shadow Elves are a race of Fae that are well known for their mastery of Illusions and Shadow Magic. A secretive society, little is actually known about the Shadow Elves. Physically speaking they tend to have wild black or white hair and pale skin. Eye colors are typically varied and like most Fae they had pointy ears and sharp teeth. It is also known that they are a Matriarchal society, though who the leader(s) is, is unknown. The only known gathering of Shadow Elves is somewhere within Black Forest. Sadly most attempts at contact have caused the seekers to become lost in the forest for days before they found themselves standing outside the border of the forest. The exceptions to this is the few times that people have attempted to enter the forest in order to harm the Elves, these attempts have always been met with what could only be described as a massacre. To this day the only way to get information is from the few survivors of the massacres and from other Fae that have been in contact with the secretive Shadow Elves._

* * *

 **A/N Alright first thing Umbrella Corporation, currently it is just a company name that I liked, I'm not sure how far into Resident Evil I will dig for this, but I could see Wesker making an appearance, doubtful on Zombies showing up however. Now I will admit that I don't know much about British Government or how Peerage works but I will do my best to try and make a believable system for the English Wizarding world (mostly based off of what I can find on wikis).**

 **Lastly, the LeFay robes, in case I didn't describe them enough, they are a sleeveless version of the quidditch uniforms that Harry wears, though the color scheme is different.**


End file.
